Watching and Waiting
by Saiyuna-san
Summary: Sesshoumaru watches his love as she sleeps and reflects on his feelings for her and his life. Sesshoumaru/Kagome


Authors Note: I'm having a little writers block with my other fics so this is just to help me get over it. This is a Sess/Kag fic. Almost all my fics will be in that theme. Please Review!! Enjoy!!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
I watch them from the shadows. The monk, my baka of a half brother, the tajiya, the kitsune and her..the priestess..Kagome.  
  
I have seen them all fight many times. Some of those times were even against me. These were the few humans who's presence I've actually acknowledged.  
  
I still don't know what happened. But what I do know it all started with Rin. Yes, the little human girl I brought back from the dead. That time when I was so injured. Near the brink of death. She tried to help me. Even though I was a demon, even with my lack of energy I could have easily killed her.  
  
She still helped me. When I saw her dead. Her body a bloody heap I... saved her. I always told my self it was to test the Tenseiga's power. Maybe at one time it was. But that still didn't explain why I kept the girl.  
  
Tolerate her childish antics. Many times I could have killed her or left her with some village. But I didn't.  
  
Now the girl still follows me. My loyal servant Jaken. Who has served me for centuries now. Even he is less important compared to the human child.  
  
Now I see. Now I understand. It wasn't just a test of the Tenseiga's power. No. It was pity. I felt pity for the girl. That's were it all started.  
  
Now I look down at the priestess sleeping under the tree the hanyou rested. I nearly growled. I watched many times that baka yelled at her. Called her names. Even compare her to the walking corpse.  
  
Many times I watch her cry herself to sleep. Why I should I care. Why should the Lord Of The Western Lands care about a weak human girl.  
  
Because I know the truth. Many times I watch the monk grope her. Many times I felt like killing the monk for touching her in those ways.  
  
Many times I've watched her take care of the kitsune like her own son. Her sitting Inuyasha for hurting him. Her defending the kitsune from youkai that attack the group. She doesn't keep him away from the truth or bloodshed.  
  
Many times I've watched her comfort the tajiya about her brother. Or laugh when the tajiya would attack the houshi for his hentai- ness.  
  
I remember the days when I wouldn't hesitate to kill her. I always thought her week. But now I know the truth. She has a deep power within her. A power I've grown obsessed with.  
  
Well...it use to be obsession but know its....no I can't follow in my fathers footsteps. I can't bring any more shame to the family. I looked down at her. The moon shown down on her giving her an almost mystical look.  
  
'But the again' I thought as a sudden memory came to my mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Why don't you just give me the tetsuiga...half-breed.It would save you a lot of embarrassment" Once again I was fighting against my dimwit of a brother for our father's precious sword.  
  
"You'll never take the sword away from it's rightful owner" He all but yelled.  
  
'Foolish boy' I thought. He was fighting wildly, and hadn't hit me once. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the human miko looking at my brother with all her companions. Her eyes were full of worry.  
  
The idiot told them not to interfere, so all they could do was watch as he got beaten.  
  
I felt somewhat......jealous of the hanyou, seeing the priestess making such a fuss over the hanyou.  
  
" Inuyasha don't get killed!"  
  
"Will you shut up wench!?"  
  
"Hey! I was trying to help!"  
  
I listened to them argue. Inuyasha was still attacking wildly and hadn't hit me once until.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama ! ! !"  
  
'Oh No' I thought as I looked over to the girl with the orange kimono.  
  
" Rin stay back!" I tried to tell her but she didn't hear me.  
  
I dodged one of the half-breeds he didn't notice Rin.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" he yelled as he attacked me. He missed and the attack headed straight for Rin.  
  
It seemed like everything happened in slow motion. Rin screamed as the attack was heading toward her. I realized even with my demon speed I couldn't get their in time.  
  
Then something happened to that surprised me to no end. The human priestess grabbed Rin and rolled both of them out of the way. I watched as she asked Rin if she was okay. With a nod from the little girl she went on to scold the hanyou for his carelessness.  
  
"Inuyasha ! ! Didn't you see the little girl standing RIGHT THERE!!!!!!"  
  
" STOP YELLING OVER A LITTLE BRAT! !!"  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
~*~*~*  
  
After that incident I made sure to give Jaken a true bashing for letting Rin escape.  
  
But after that day I've come to have true understanding for the priestess..Kagome.  
  
I began to study the group and mostly Kagome. I've watched how she took in the kitsune and became his surrogate mother. I've watched how she has been a comforting friend to the tajiya when times she has mourned for her brother.  
  
And many times I've watched her be groped by the houshi. And become surprised when I feel that emotion of jealousy and anger that he would touch her.  
  
I've watched her power grow. And the more I watch her the more I fall for her. The more I come to love her. Want to comfort her when she cries or be the one her smile is aimed at. I love her. I love a....ningen.  
  
I look up at the sky. The sun would be rising soon. I don't want to leave her. Put her in the care of my half brother.  
  
I look down at her sleeping form. 'One day I'm going to make you mine.'  
  
Whispering something that I hope one day I'll be able to tell her face to face, I head back to my domain.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kagome's Pov *~*~*  
  
I woke up to a voice in the wind.  
  
'I love you..Kagome'  
  
I looked around but everyone was sleeping. I looked up and saw Inuyasha still resting with his sword tucked in his lap. 'I must be hearing things' I thought as I laid back and let sleep claim me.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: So there it was. I am having MAJOR writer's block with my other fic 'Living The College Life' so I wrote this another idea I had.  
  
This is definitely a one-shot. I'm not planning on continuing. If anyone wants to continue by all means do so. Just tell me in a review where you'll be posting it. I would LOVE to read it.  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


End file.
